To Dream Of Summer
by proser132
Summary: A Fae crack fic, born from the deepest, darkest fathoms of my mind. Shall be fun. Akuroku, slight MPREG, yuri, Kairi-Selphie. So very fluffy...


A/N: **Okies, listen up. Please (so I'm not rude). This is a crack Fae fic, as you might have guessed by the summary (and if you haven't, well, now you know). It is basically Akuroku at it's lowest. Ah, well.**

**Warnings: MPREG, slash, Fae, magick, all that other good stuff that a crack fic requires and deserves… Though, this is like the crème de la crème of crack fics - well thought out, plot-lined, etc… Kind of an oxymoron, get it?! *cracks up while readers watch with horror***

**Ahem. **

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy, you rabid reviewers! Flames will be used to roast weenies, and compliments will be rewarded with s'mores.**

**~*****·*****~**

The snowflakes are whirling, shifting to make constantly changing patterns on the icy ground. The trees, all stripped bare of their normal leafy foliage, have icicles dangling like silver daggers. Moonlight illuminates the ice crystals until it makes prisms of light through the night, so many colors refracting through the diamond dust that it's an unearthly sight to behold. A single boy, seemingly no different than any other, sits in a sturdy branch, blowing bubbles that freeze on contact with the night air and fall to cover the ground with glittering orbs. But on closer inspection, you will realize a few things:

1) To freeze bubbles, it needs to be -20º outside - and he is not wearing a coat.

2) His ears, while not as pronounced as others of his kind, do end in a rounded point.

3) If you catch a glimpse of his face, you are lost - his beauty is legendary; it cannot be called anything but beauty, because though he is male, his features are slightly feminine. High cheekbones, eyes with abnormally long lashes, and blue irises that refract the light, same as snow. His hair is blond spikes, colored like pale wheat in moonlight and molten gold in sunlight. He is Roxas Hishinuma, a winter faerie.

Roxas leaned back and sighed. Tomorrow, the King of Summerland was coming, and Roxas had a feeling it did not bode any good for his well being. Summerland Fay were an odd sort. Mostly fire-types, and eight times a year they had large Fire Festivals - a week set aside for food, wine, dancing, and worship of the God. The God was the patron of all Fire-types, Dark-types, and Air-types, and was a hotheaded, arrogant god. For Earth-types, Light-types, and Water-types (like him), the Goddess was celebrated on her own day, once a week - lunes in Spanish, Moon-day to the Celts, and now known as Monday. Nobody was allowed to work and magick was encouraged, as was quiet meditation and contemplation. It was nothing like the loud, boisterous, social affairs held for the God. Roxas had been to one, and was quickly overwhelmed by all that was going on - he had had to return to Wintry Hollow on the day he had left. The Queen, Naminè, had forgiven him, saying that she, too, couldn't stay long at the parties. He blew another bubble and watched it as it froze and fell with a light thump to the snow-strew ground. He leapt down, ready for bed, taking care not to step on his bubbles. Tomorrow was going to be trying, and he already anticipated a headache. He groaned.

"Welcome, Air-type." Queen Naminè said kindly, kissing his eyelids as it was the custom in Wintry Hollow. "We hope that you will enjoy your stay, and that the God watches over you."

"Thank you, fellow Air-type," The King said, raising his teal eyes to her pale blue ones.. "May the Goddess watch over you, as well." He stood from his kneeling position, eyes drifting over the three people in front of him. Kairi, an Earth-type, who was sweet and naïve; the Queen, an Air-type; and Roxas, rather obviously a Glow-type (a Light-Water-type). In Wintry Hollow, Air-, Earth-, and Water-types lived in harmony, while the occasional quiet Fire-type did float around. This was a rarity, however.

"Thank you, Demyx." Naminè said. "Come - we have business to discuss. Roxas, Kairi, thank you for being here to welcome the Summerland King. You may now leave." Roxas and Kairi nodded and left calmly. Once they were out of earshot, though, Kairi squealed.

"Oh! You know what this means, right?" she screeched. Roxas cringed.

"Um, no war?" He replied hesitantly. She rolled her eyes.

"No!" She punched him in the shoulder. "It means that he's here to arrange a marriage between a Wintry and a Summer!"  
Roxas shuddered, but Kairi missed it; her eyes were closed dreamily, lost in thoughts of attending a faerie wedding. They happened so rarely that it was always a huge deal. Mostly, faeries chose their life-mate and lived together, and that was that. But marriages were arranged by the nobility, and were not made for love; often, they were doublet systems, so that war wouldn't break out between the races. It was incredibly rare to have a life-mate and a marriage at the same time. Once you were married, you were bound - even if you fell in love with another, you were screwed. Marriages were also arranged based on ability - only married couples could have children, and thus they needed to be strong. Roxas hated the institute of marriage, because it turned innocent Fae into breeders. He also knew he'd probably be married off soon - he was a Birther, a male who could become pregnant. There was no shame in this - it was actually considered a gift, because Birther's children could be Birthers themselves - but it also meant he probably would never get love. He hated that reality, and often wished he had been born any other way. On top of that, he was a mixed breed - unique Fae whose powers are differentiated because of their mixed blood. He was a Glow-type, one of the most hard to find, ever. He had no doubt in his mind that this marriage was his. Kairi was apparently thinking the same thing, even though it was possible it was hers. She was a Starter, who could get a female pregnant. They were not born very often. And even though she wasn't of mixed blood (which were highly prized as mates) she was very powerful.

"Think he'll be attractive?" she said slyly, elbowing him in the ribs. Roxas turned a vivid red.

"KAIRI! There are three other Birthers and two other Starters in this palace right now, and -"

"Three of which are Mist-type," She smirked, ticking them off her fingers; a Mist-type was between Fire- and Water-types. "A Heal-type -" Earth and Air "and one that is just a normal Air-type. Face it - you're up, buddy." He made to deck her and she ducked, still smirking.

"Think he'll be… _good in bed_?" She said. His face darkened, and she flinched. He was really pissed.

"Kairi…?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"I. Will. _**Kill**_. You!" He started chasing after her as she ran off, practically bawling with laughter. She dodged into her room and locked the door, which he promptly ran into, thinking it would open. This just made her laugh harder.

"At least your skull is thick! That could have hurt if it wasn't…" He was sprawled on his ass, rubbing his forehead and nursing his pride.

"Kairi, you're so immature. I'm leaving." He stalked out to the garden. He kicked an ice chunk out of his way, embarrassed and stressed.

"Goddamnit, she has a way of pressing my buttons." he said angrily. He swung up into his tree, hung with beautiful spires of ice and crystal -

And came face to face with a stranger. He promptly let go of the branch in shock and fell the eight feet to the ground, landing hard. He looked up and started rubbing at his eyes in surprise. When he looked again, he was met with the same sight - green eyes framed with a shock of red hair, looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" It asked nervously, and Roxas realized that it was real.

"Who the hell are you?" He said, dusting himself off.

"Oh! You must be Roxas!" It replied, jumping down. "I'm Axel Yoshida - got it memorized?"

"Roxas Hishinuma - but you seem to already know this." Roxas stated, looking at Axel questioningly. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, it seemed like a good place to watch the sunset." he muttered apologetically. Roxas looked at him oddly.

"Are you a Fire-type?" He questioned.

"Technically. Why?" Axel asked interestedly. Roxas shrugged and turned on his heel, striding away.

"That's all I need to know." Roxas explained, already done with the faerie. Axel fingered one of the birthmarks below his eyes; they were distinctive. He watched (with some confusion) as the winter Fae walked away.

"So _that's_ Roxas? This is going to be harder than I thought…" He said absentmindedly. He clambered back into the tree; he really had been watching the sunset, but now he was climbing up to watch something else entirely.

Roxas, for his part, was none too happy. First Kairi and her gutter-brain had pissed him off, then a Fire-type had the gall to steal his tree. Today was not his day in the slightest. At all. He opened the door to the Birthers rooms - rooms set aside so that the Birthers could live in comfort. He disliked this area, as it set him apart from everyone else. The other Birthers waved to him and continued their conversation; he waved back half-heartedly and went to his personal room. Opening the door, he threw himself on the bed, closing the door behind him. The window let in the last pale rays of winter sunlight, and he groaned, miserable. A knock, and the door opened again. Kairi stood on the threshold, an apologetic look on her pretty face.

"Can I come in?" She asked politely. He nodded in resignation, knowing she would come in anyway.

"Good, I would have anyway."

Case in point.

"What do you want, Kairi?" Roxas said, anxious to be alone.

"I wanted to apologize for teasing you earlier. It was funny then, but in hindsight…" She shrugged. "Maybe it _will _be someone else, after all." He gave her a look and she sighed.

"Okay, that's not why I came in. The Queen told me that she's announcing who will be married tonight, but due to the other's wishes, not who they will be married to. And she also said," She looked at him uneasily, and he knew instantly what was coming next. "You should probably look your best." Roxas slumped dejectedly.

"Damn…" he said. She patted him on the back.

"It's not so bad…" She said. He looked up, misery rolling off of him in waves.

"Yes, Kairi, it is. You get to grow up and find your life-mate, but me? I get married off to some random Fae who doesn't love me, won't give me his name, I won't meet him until the day we are married. This is very, _very _bad, Kairi." he moaned. She hugged him and stood up to leave.

"Sometimes, Roxas, everything turns out alright." She said kindly. "Just wait and see - you're one of the luckiest Fae I know!" and then she was gone. Roxas buried his head in his pillow.

"I can_not _take much more of this…" he said, voice muffled.

"Hello, Fae of Wintry Hollow, and our guests from abroad." Roxas looked at Naminè, surprised to see that she was just as nervous as anyone who knew what was about to happen was. "I have called you all here to announce something momentous. As you know, the last marriage between Wintry Hollow and Summerland was five centuries ago." Roxas nodded along with the rest of them; he had barely been eighty, but it had stayed fresh in his mind. Excited murmurs sprang up and swelled until Naminè quelled them with a glare. "I am pleased to announce that our foremost Birther, Roxas Hishinuma, will be married within the year to a Dark Fire-type, who wishes to remain anonymous. This will settle the border troubles, and be part of a binding contract that will make Summerland and Wintry Hollow allies." He could feel Fae eyes on his back and resisted the urge to cover his face with his hands. "But that is not the only approaching marriage." Roxas looked up from the ground in surprise.

"Kairi Amiya will be married to Selphie Sakura at the same wedding. This, part of the same contract, will bind Windswept Desert to us as well." He looked at Kairi, who appeared to be in shock. Then her face hardened like stone and she nodded. Roxas knew that when this was over, she'd be in his room crying and he'd be giving her a pep talk like the one she gave him earlier. "You two, meet with me when the council is over." Naminè said kindly, then dismissed everyone else. They walked up to the ice strewn platform, silence pervading the air. Roxas looked covertly at Kairi, only to see tears streaking down her face and dropping to the stone floor as frozen droplets. They made a slight tinkling sound as they shattered. He extended his hand and gripped hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She returned this gesture of kindness with a very small smile. She was his sister by blood shared when they were three hundred, and by soul. He hated to see her cry. She was the only one who had broken the icy barrier he had erected around his heart and saw him for who he was - a kind and warm Fae, who would die without hesitation for anyone from his Wintry Hollow. They mounted the platform and Roxas released her hand. Naminè smile gently and sweetly; she got two of the chilliest glares she had ever received.

"I am sorry - but you two are the most eligible Fae we have, and you know what the borders are like now. We need to be able to export or our Fae will die. I am truly sorry for the loss of your life-mates." She said sadly, and they relaxed. Slightly.

"Milady - how soon are the weddings?" Kairi asked in a tiny voice.

"In a moon. I am very sorry." Naminè left, and Roxas lead Kairi back to his room for what he suspected would be a very long weeping session.

Which, it would have been, had not someone been waiting for them.

Someone who had already stolen his tree and was increasingly annoying.

"Yes, Axel?" Roxas sighed, exasperated. He had dealt with quite enough today and was _not _in the mood to have more.

"Congratulations. About the wedding." He said.

Roxas glared and pushed around him, stalking off to his room with Kairi in tow, muttering darkly,

"You know damn well I'm not happy about this." He slammed the door in Axel's surprised (and slightly hurt) face. His room was silent for a few moments, before Kairi's sniffling started. He wrapped an arm around her as the tears began pouring out of her pretty blue-purple eyes.

"Roxas! Why?! I thought… I thought that… WHAT KIND OF NAME IS SELPHIE!?!?" She wailed. "SHE SOUNDS LIKE A HUNDRED YEAR OLD!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LOVE A HUNDRED YEAR OLD!?"

"Kairi, somebody's name isn't who they are. Maybe she's really pretty!" He said. She gave him a Look. He winced.

"Kairi, listen. At least I know that you'll be okay. That's all that matters, really." She looked at him again - and began crying harder, freaking him out.

"Roxas, you always know what to say." She flung herself on him, hugging him as hard as she could. "Am I… really going to be okay???" she asked, tears starting to dry up. Roxas nodded. She sat up.

"And look at me!" she said, giving herself a disgusted look. "You're in the same boat - and all I can do is cry about how I'm marrying a hundred year-old. How are you?"

"Disappointed. But that doesn't matter now. I always knew this would happen to me. And I'm sure you knew in the back of your heart, too." Roxas sighed.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah… but I never lost hope. Not like this." She cocked her head. "Though, there is a chance…" She gave a him a glance that made him shudder. She rolled her eyes. "Neither of us found our life-mate yet - maybe if we're lucky…" She hung her head. "Maybe not." Roxas shrugged. She stood up and made her way to the door. A slight scratching noise sounded, but they weren't paying attention. "Thanks, Roxas." And she was gone. The door clicked behind her and Roxas flopped on his bed. Outside, Kairi walked off without looking back, so she didn't notice Axel near the door. He had been listening - and was surprised to hear that Roxas was actually kind-hearted. He had been so short earlier… Axel's mission was made ever clearer. He grinned and raised his hand.

Another knock came. Roxas groaned.

"Come in," He called out, wanting to sleep. Axel opened the door and stepped in. Roxas groaned again.

"What do you want?" He said rudely. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Do you always dislike your guests quite this much?" He asked, then continued without letting the very shocked Roxas answer. "I came in here to ask if you'd like to take a walk, but…"

Roxas sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and stood up.

"Fine - but only because you're our guest." He strode off to the garden with Axel just behind him.

"…Normally when people take a walk together, they talk." Axel remarked after several minutes of silence.

"What do you wish to speak of?" Roxas said politely, gritting his teeth and hiding it. Unsuccessfully.

"Hmm…. I guess weddings would be the topic, wouldn't it?" Axel replied just as pleasantly. Roxas froze and Axel almost walked into him.

"Why?" Roxas hissed, all pretenses dropped.

"Because," Axel said just as coldly, watching Roxas flinch, "It's fascinating. You? A Birther? Who would have guessed?"

"Well, no one did, for the most part, until it was announced today." Roxas snarled. "Now - did you bring me out for a reason? Or can I go back inside and sleep?"

"Actually, yes, I did." Axel leapt up into Roxas's tree, which surprised him, because he hadn't known they had made it there yet. "Coming up?" He invited, hand extended in greeting. Roxas rolled his eyes and swung up with one arm, landing neatly a foot away from Axel.

Axel blinked.

"So why am I out here again?" Roxas said, leaning against the tree, the moon just peeking over the horizon. Axel gulped as he tried to think of an excuse.

"To talk, I guess." He said lamely. Roxas shot him a glare. "Hey - you're not the only one who's completely screwed. I'm supposed to be married in a month." Roxas stared. Three? In a month? What was going on?

"To who?" He asked curiously. Axel groaned.

"Some nobleman to the north of Summerland. Actually, that means Wintry Hollow. Think you could help me find him?" He looked at Roxas imploringly and Roxas couldn't resist a laugh at Axel's expense.

"There are so many of us, I don't know who's who." Roxas said lightly. Axel gave him another glance and Roxas cringed again.

"You're a nobleman?" Axel said with ill-disguised shock.

"I'm Naminè's nephew, actually." Roxas replied shortly.

"You're a _prince_?" Axel found himself exclaiming incredulously. Roxas groaned and held his head.

"Drop it, okay, Axel?" He said, eyes trained on the moonrise. Axel shook his head in disbelief and started to watch the moonrise as well.

~*·*~

For the next two weeks, Roxas was constantly reminded of his fiancé - by Axel. His laugh, his eyes, the way he'd stare at him occasionally - it would remind him that even if he liked Axel (which he most assuredly did _not_) he wouldn't be allowed to do anything; he was promised to another man. He officially hated his life, even as he and Axel grew closer. Kairi commented on this once or twice, but when he reminded her that she had been his only friend for years, she shut up. Axel was a good friend, even if he _was _a little spastic. He sometimes laughed at the wrong moments, and sometimes was somber and quiet; but from what Roxas knew of Fire-types, this was expected. He just had never met one with mood swings this bad. Roxas was rather fond of his spiky-haired friend, if only that it was the first one other than the irrepressible Kairi. Around Axel, he laughed more, smiled more. And when Kairi was with them, she was included. This occurred less and less frequently as the days went on, though; finally over the fact that she was getting married in less than two weeks, she was enraptured with perfecting her wedding. From what she said when she talked about it, she actually sounded pretty excited. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes took on a dreamy quality - Roxas thought that she had managed to fall in love with Selphie without meeting her. For his part, he was nervous as hell.

Axel thought all of this was amusing. He was the only one of the three who actually knew what was happening.

And he was very pleased with his acting ability. Very, very pleased.

"Do you think he will succeed?" Demyx said thoughtfully. Naminè nodded, a faraway cast coming to her pale blue irises.

"He has to - or Roxas will feel very, _very _betrayed."

"He may anyway," Demyx responded, returning to the book on the desk. Naminè shrugged and swept off to find her life-mate, Tidus.

"This was Axel's choice - and he accepted the consequences." She said dismissively, leaving the Library. Demyx sat staring at the book in front of him, thinking of his own life-mate, Zexion, back in Summerland, waiting patiently, running the kingdom.

"But what if they don't fall in love…?" He muttered without thinking. A shout of laughter came from the garden, and he stood and walked over to the window. He smiled.

Axel was tickling Roxas and he was gasping for Kairi to help him between laughs. Kairi stood a few feet away, laughing as well, but Demyx's sights were set on the two boys, now rolling on the ground, Axel still attacking and Roxas getting in random punches.

"I take everything I just said back." Demyx grinned hugely and went back to dreaming of Zexion.

"Roxas?" Axel asked a few hours later, Kairi having gone off to look at her wedding dress (again).

"Mmhmm?" They were in the tree, and the sun was setting; it set the ice aflame with gold and pink colors, and these reflected on the boys.

"Do you believe in life-mates?" Roxas looked at Axel, surprised. He was looking contemplatively toward the burst of colors called the sunset; Roxas could just see his right eye, green and gold and blue and violet. His hair was indigo red in the sunlight, and the teardrops on his skin below his eyes glowed a dark amethyst. He was a prism of colors; it was a gorgeous sight.

"Of course - you see others with them all the time." Roxas said dismissively and turned his head before his blush became discernible. Axel looked at him and he felt his eyes being dragged into Axel's gaze.

"I mean for us," He said, staring into Roxas' eyes intently. Roxas couldn't suppress a light blush and Axel smiled softly.

"No." Roxas lied clearly. "We have to be married. There's no life-mates in marriage. It's a way to breed more Fae and a form of a contract for countries." He spoke half of the truth, anyway.

Axel could see straight through him, and he gave a larger smile. Roxas was so adorably oblivious.

"Why?" He asked, finally looking away from Roxas' sea blue eyes.

"B-because there is no love in marriage." Roxas stammered out, and Axel resisted the urge to laugh.

"Do you think there could be?" Axel asked, and Roxas felt his heart crack. Was Axel trying to love the person who was stealing him from Roxas?

Not that he had him.

Not that he _wanted _him, either.

"No. That's only happened once or twice. It's so unlikely that it would happen to you - or me." Roxas actually felt like crying for the first time in his life.

Aw, hell.

"Why not again?" Axel asked hopefully, eyes still on the sunset that was starting to fade from its beginning brilliance to a purple moonrise. Roxas decided to not crush Axel's hope - even if it killed him.

Which it still could.

"I don't know, Axel; maybe." Roxas shrugged, making the branch shake a little. "Why so many questions?"

"Because maybe between us, we can get some answers -" The branch started to crack, and Axel's eyes widened. They were fifty feet off the ground - and even though Fae lived incredibly long lives, a fifty foot fall could kill even the strongest faerie. Except an Air-type, or a Light-type. Roxas tackled Axel just as the branch broke, sending them toppling through the air, ground rushing up at them. Roxas' wings finally came out - the first time they ever had - and they both were illuminated by a soft glow as Roxas' body became luminescent. His eyes a pure, lustrous white, he floated Axel slowly to the ground, cradled in his arms. When Light-types use their power, they become for a few moments a perfect entity - no longer needing to _think_ because they already _know_. Axel watched in amazement as they alit upon the cold ground, angelic, radiant feathers floating around them, lighting the scene an effervescent blue. Roxas lay Axel on the ground, eyes closing. The wings faded away, and he crumpled. Axel scrambled over, pulling the other boy's shoulders onto his lap, checking his pulse. He was fine, just deeply asleep. His eyes fluttered open a moment later, and he sat up. He turned and looked at Axel, scanning him for injuries. When he found none, he slumped in relief and muttered,

"Oh thank Goddess." He pushed some of the blonde spikes that had fallen into his eyes out of the way and grinned.

"You're a Glow-type?" Axel said incredulously.

"Uh-huh, and you better be happy about it, too, because -" Axel leaned forward and kissed him, hard. Roxas' eyes widened and he broke away, looking like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Axel! I'm _engaged_!" he hissed, shocked. "As are you!"

"Is that the only reason you didn't kiss back?" Axel said, looking just as guilty as Roxas, who immediately flamed red.

"I - um - uh - That's irrelevant!" Roxas cried, flustered. The hope that had blossomed in his stomach had immediately been quashed by the fear that someone had seen. "Goddess, Axel! I'm part of a _contract_!" He stomped away, leaving a very confused and hurt Axel behind.

He didn't speak to Axel again. When Kairi told him that Axel had returned to Summerland for his wedding, Roxas only nodded. Then cried later that night when he was alone. Kairi noticed he was depressed, but chalked it up to his losing his friend. Roxas agreed when she asked, but he hid the fact that Axel had shattered his heart - and taken none of the pieces with him. Even the fact that he had come into his own with his light power - something he never could have done before - only reminded him of the fiery redhead. He had found his life-mate, his heartmate; and now he was being married to a Fae who didn't even know his name. He was supposed to kiss - to have _children_ with - someone other than Axel? He wanted to die. But he knew if he did, the border situation would deteriorate further. And he would let _nothing _happen to his people, even if it meant that his heart would fade to nothing. The day of the wedding drew closer, and as he was outfitted in his suit, he felt sick to his stomach. Kairi came into the dressing room when he was finished and gasped.

"Oh, Rox, you're so handsome!" He was glad she was so careful of her dress, because she looked like she wanted to give him a bone-crushing hug. It was strapless, and very simple; it hugged her until it reached her hips and then flared out, falling to the floor in folds of long ivory silk. He had never truly appreciated how beautiful Kairi was capable of being. Her normally straight pink-red hair was pulled atop her head, falling in gentle curls and framing her heart-shaped face. A commotion headed their way and they stared at the door.

"I don't _care _about tradition, if I _want_ to see my fiancé I damn well _will_ -" And a young woman, wearing a beautiful snow white dress that floated around her, burst in and stood proudly as was possible with two advisors around her ankles. Kairi's mouth dropped, mirroring the other girl's expression. She had long, honey brown hair that appeared to flip up at the ends, and pretty brown eyes that glittered even though the light was dim. She had a very attractive hourglass figure, and pale creamy skin that appeared to be unblemished.

"Kairi Amiya?" She asked briskly, closing her mouth after seeing Kairi.

"S-Selphie Sakura?" Kairi replied, mouth still hanging. Selphie smiled, and her strong demeanor softened a little.

"It's nice to meet -" She tripped on one of the advisors' hands and fell into Kairi, who caught her. "Sorry - I'm so clumsy -"

Kairi kissed her lightly, which shut her up. Rather quickly. Selphie's eyes widened then closed and her arms came around Kairi's neck. The advisors gasped and started protesting, loudly, but Roxas silenced them with a glare.

"Saïx, Marluxia, leave." they stared at him reproachfully then left, muttering. He turned to see them still kissing deeply. He coughed politely and they broke apart, blushing red.

"Um - I'll see you in a moment -" Selphie said, running out, fingering her lips. Kairi stared after her, lips slightly swollen, a happy sheen over her face.

"How did I luck into her?" Kairi whispered dreamily; Roxas laughed and snapped her out of her reverie.

"Come on - we have a wedding to get to." He said, pushing her out the door. "And your bride will be coming soon, so get into place!" She walked away, a lot happier then she had been earlier that day. He sighed. In Faerie weddings, both parties were unable to see each other through a barrier. They only saw each other when they kissed - but the audience could see, and often gasps were heard - the more, the more attractive the spouse was. He wondered dully about Axel's wedding, who he had kissed, but then wanted to break something, so let the thought go. The bells started tolling, so he walked out onto the platform. The crowd gasped and he grinned. There were an awful lot of them - his fiancé probably was excited. But when the bells tolled again, the mystery Fae stepped out - and got the same amount, if not more, oohs and aahs. Kairi had stepped out from her door, and got a large amount of sighs, as had Selphie. The ceremony started and Roxas rattled off his answers mechanically, not paying attention to his new partner's voice. Could he pretend that it was Axel? The Light and Dark barrier between them obscured all but the barest hints of form of him. He was about the same height. He tuned in for the last part.

"Roxas Hishinuma, Birther, Glower, do you take your betrothed forever more?"

"I take his heart and hand in mine, forever more."

"Do you, Starter, Ember, take your betrothed forever more?"

"I take his heart and hand in mine, forever more," an achingly familiar voice said. Roxas' eyes widened.

"Then you may seal this with a pure kiss." the wise man said. Presumably the wise woman marrying Kairi and Selphie said the same, but then the barrier dropped and brilliantly green eyes met his.

"Hello, Roxy," Axel whispered possessively, before kissing him breathless. Roxas gasped into his mouth and then closed his eyes, sinking into the heart melting melding of lips. He'd be angry later - hell, they'd have years for him to be angry. They broke apart, his arms around Axel's slender neck, Axel's hands on his waist. The audience screamed and cheered and shouted, but Roxas missed this, because Axel's eyes had him captivated.

"Axel?"

"Yes?"

"I am going to _kill _you one of these days. Painfully. And very, _very_ slowly."

Axel gulped. Roxas laughed and kissed him again, surprising the Ember-type.

"I love you," He said into Axel's mouth.

"So, about the life-mates." Axel whispered. Roxas punched him in the arm.

"You cheated. But Kairi and Selphie…" they looked over and sweatdropped when they saw that Kairi had pressed Selphie against the nearest wall and was kissing her passionately, while the advisors, looking very flustered, bemoaned their bad luck. Kairi looked up and they cowered away as she broke from Selphie, who slumped in her arms, gasping and starry-eyed.

"You can leave now - she's mine." She growled. They stalked off in a huff. Kairi immediately returned to kissing Selphie as hard as she could, pressing her against the wall again.

"They've got the right idea, there." Axel commented. Roxas turned red in his arms, and Axel thought it was so adorable he almost forgot to breathe.

"M-maybe." Roxas stammered out, looking back into his eyes. The blue glittered in the sunlight that peeked out from behind the cloud cover. Axel sighed.

"Unfortunately, we have an after party to get to, so…" He looked at Roxas with an expression that made him shiver. "Perhaps tonight." He grinned wolfishly. Roxas burrowed into his chest and started to drag him over to the still-entwined Kairi and Selphie.

"Hey - we need to go," Roxas said. Kairi finally broke off, and looked at him reproachfully.

"But I wanna stay here and -"

"C'mon, Kairi. We have forever to kiss." Selphie said sweetly. Kairi glanced back at her and her gaze softened.

"Fine." And the four walked to the palace, arm in arm, laughing. And when other Fae looked at them oddly, they laughed harder.

"Axel, did I mention I want to kill you?" Roxas said, as the dancing started. Dinner had just finished. Axel shrugged mischievously.

"You might have once or twice. Do you mind waiting? I'd like to have a son first." He said, gripping Roxas' hand and giving it a squeeze. He watched placidly as Roxas flushed a delightful pink color.

"Aaa-xel!" He groaned.

"I think Kairi and Selphie are already getting started," Axel commented dryly, glancing at the entwined mass of legs and arms and lips that was the two girls. Roxas laughed.

"I still plan on killing you, you know," He said, moving over to Axel's lap, leaning into his chest. "How could you lie to me?" Axel wrapped his hands around Roxas' waist, pulling him closer and sighing contentedly.

"Because Naminè told me that you didn't believe in love and marriage mixing." Axel whispered, gently kissing Roxas' neck. He could feel Roxas shiver pleasantly. "So I set out to prove you wrong."

"I really want to kill you, but I get the feeling I wouldn't be able to." Roxas said, mock fury flooding his eyes.

"Love me too much?"

"Too tired. And your kisses taste like summer." Roxas said, eyes closed and nuzzled into Axel's neck. Axel raised an eyebrow that Roxas couldn't see.

"What does that mean?" Axel said, confused.

"Lemonade, the breezes, and the dappled light between the leaves." Roxas explained poetically.

"Well, you taste like winter."

"How so?" Roxas asked, eyes still closed.

"Well, it tastes like peppermint," He said, catching the blonde's lips with his own. Roxas' eyes opened with surprise.

"And sugar," Another quick kiss,

"and snow and maple syrup." And he kissed him again, and Roxas opened his mouth, and soon they were just as entangled as Kairi and Selphie.

~*·*~

Nine months later, little Riku was born from Selphie, a Heal-type. A month later, Sora, the first-ever Twilight-type, was born, and the two grew together, and eventually became life-mates. When Naminè died, six hundred years later, Roxas became the King of Wintry Hollow. Barely a year later, the sovereigns of both Summerland and Windswept Desert, Demyx and Zexion, respectively, died. Kairi and Selphie shared sovereignty of Windswept Desert, while the two kingdoms of Summerland and Wintry Hollow combined to create Misty Moor. And Roxas and Axel were happy. And so was their son, who came after, who would eventually rule all four lands, Summerland, Wintry Hollow, Windswept Desert, and Diamond Caves. But that is another story.

End


End file.
